1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with an engagement mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device includes a display panel and a housing. The display panel is rigidly fixed to the housing by screws. During a transportation process of the electronic device, a surface of the display panel can be easily damaged by the housing when the display panel is pressed against the housing by an external force.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.